Eye of the Beholder
by classyblue
Summary: An unexpected visitor arrives from the past  and as is seen through many different eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 1

The letter was supposed to arrive before he did. But the timing was off and because of that, the events that transpired became very complicated, very emotional and very funny, depending on who was relating the story.

XXXXX

It had been a shock to everyone in the Amyntor household when he had suddenly shown up on their doorstep. The excitement of having Hephaestion come home from his travels with Alexander's army was soon replaced by disbelief. It was hard to believe that the man in front of all of them was not their beloved Hephaestion.

The same lean frame, broad shoulders and crystal blue eyes looked back at them as they stared at him. His hair was the exact replica of Hephaestion's hair in its shades of copper and browns but was shorter than they had remembered Hephaestion's being the last time they had seen him. There was nothing to say that this was not the man they had all known their entire lives and loved devotedly, except for one thing: it was not Hephaestion.

The man standing before Amytor's widowed wife and her children had pulled away from their embraces and taken a step back to put some distance between them. It was when he had begun to speak that the difference became apparent. Unless Hephaestion had been able to pick up an entirely different accent, this indeed was not the person they thought it was.

Doubt began to creep into the edges of their minds as the shock began to wear off and they took a closer look at his attire. While they continued to take him all in, he began to explain who he was and why he was now standing on their doorstep.

His name was Kylas, he explained slowly, and he was from one of the far northern tribes. His mother, Mallena, had recently died after a short and painful illness, but before slipping away, had told him a very strange story. They listened silently as he began his tale.

_Kylas' Story_

Mallena's family had been very poor when she was growing up and to help feed the many mouths of her ten younger siblings, she had been sold into slavery in a nearby village. The family that had bought her moved shortly after she had arrived and they took her with them when they relocated farther south from their homelands. She had spent five years with them as a nursemaid and nanny for the younger children. She was devoted to her little charges and loved them dearly.

Her quiet life changed completely when a tragic fire had swept through the household and killed the master and his entire family. Mallena had been away in the fields gathering flowers when the blaze had broken out, leaving the children in their rooms taking an afternoon nap. Something inside of her died that day. The guilt she felt for not being there to save them was something she would never get over. She gathered anything she could find among the ashes, and alone and afraid, she made her way to a nearby town.

Mallena spent the next few weeks taking any odd jobs she could find to help keep her fed and sheltered. It was a poor village and not much work was to be had. Her already shattered life was becoming desperate when one day she saw the man who was to change her life.

He had come to town looking for someone to help his pregnant wife. It had been a difficult pregnancy and she was now only a few months from her time. Her swollen belly was larger than normal and a local midwife was not ruling out the possibility of two births. He needed help for her before and after the possible double births.

Mallena was more than eager to go with the man and work for them. The promise of food and a warm place to lay her head at night was so much better than her current situation. Hoping this was the thing that would help her repair her shattered heart, she followed him to his home.

During the next couple of months, she helped the wife as the birth drew nearer. With her belly stretched to its limits, the young wife did less and less and depended on the young girl for almost everything. They grew close and became friends. When the man was called away to help in the King's army for a few weeks, he promised to return before the birthing time came.

And so began the twists of fate that changed the course of many lives…

The labor began when nature's fury matched the howling of the young mother. The midwife was sent for but the storm delayed her arrival. The baby was not going to wait, however, and came wailing his way into the world. It had been a very difficult labor and Mallena had given her something to help ease the pain. It had made the mother sleepy and disoriented. By the time the first cries of the newborn were heard, she was already quite incoherent.

So incoherent, in fact, that she didn't remember the pains renewing again minutes later as a second life fought its way out of her womb, the sounds of new cries being added to his identical brother's; nor did she feel the hands carefully cleaning her up, or see the look on Mallena's face as she looked from one beautiful child to the other.

She also didn't hear the crying of both babies suddenly become only one.

The midwife arrived at the home to find only one baby nesting in his sleeping mother's arms. She checked them over and was satisfied that they were all right. Mallena came into the room shortly after and said that there had indeed been two births but one had been malformed and had not survived. Mallena said she had just buried it to save the mother more sorrow. The midwife nodded and said it was probably for the best.

The man returned the next day and found he now had a new son. He was told about the other lost one and mourned the death. Mallena led him to a small grave were she said she had buried the malformed baby.

Mallena told the man that she had received an urgent letter from her family in the northern lands while he was away, saying she was needed urgently. She had delayed leaving till he returned to care for his wife and now new son. The small family was sorry to see her go but they were very understanding and thanked her for all of her help and care.

She said her goodbyes and gathering her few possessions made her way to a nearby abandoned cottage. She picked up the precious bundle she had left there. Mallena and her new perfect son made their way north to start a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 2

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Before her stood the son she never knew existed. She had been told he had not survived the birth, that he was malformed.

The man in front of her was not malformed and was just as beautiful as his identical twin brother. And they were identical, of that she had no doubts. The clothes and hair were different styles but if Hephaestion had shorter hair, or Kylas let his grow longer, she would have trouble telling them apart.

Kylas had stopped talking and was studying her now. Their eyes met and they held.

Both were filled with many questions and emotions. His mother took a step forward and brought her hand up to his face. He didn't back away this time but still kept some of his protective walls around him. He finally lowered his eyes and asked her if she wanted him to continue with his story.

"No, the tale can wait for a few moments." She said quietly. "I need something more from you right now, if you will consent?"

Kylas hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

"I need to hold you." His mother said with tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks.

Before he had time to refuse her, she stepped up to him and took him in her arms, gently it first, letting the years she had been denied this small gesture slip away. She wrapped him in her love and gave it unconditionally, just as she had her other son.

And for the first time in his life, Kylas felt love, a mother's total complete love. And for the first time since he had heard the tale his 'other' mother had told him, he knew he had made the right decision to come here and find his past.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. So many emotions were running through her. Love was utmost in her mind but anger was beginning to swell too. She was not angry with the man she held tightly in her arms, for he was a victim as much as she was, but for the woman she had called her friend. Mallena had taken her son away from her in her most venerable moments and she could never forgive anyone for stealing her child from her. Nothing could make up for the years of memories they had missed nor the times Hephaestion had never had with his brother. They should have had those moments together, sharing their dreams.

Finally she pulled back but still held him by the shoulders. He reached up tenderly and wiped her tears away.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, you have been very understanding with me considering what I have just told you." He said quietly. "I would understand if you asked me to leave you in peace."

"Leave?" she said with a smile, "But I have only just found you and we have so much to learn about each other, so many things to share…we have only just begun our journey."

A short sigh escaped Kylas' lips as he caught his breath and looked into his mother's beautiful face. And finally, just maybe, he had the answer to the question that had plagued him his whole life. He always felt something was missing, an emptiness that could never be filled. This beautiful woman in front of him just might hold the answer to that question.

The tale would continue later but for now they kept each other close and Kylas' walls began to crumble. They began to heal together as they each started their own searches.

One for a mother, with endless love, and the other for a lost son, who was just beginning to learn it's meaning.

Kylas' world was just opening up to many wonders but it was beginning exactly where it should have, with his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Eye Of The Beholder

Chapter 3

A whole new world was opening up for the man called Kylas. Raised as an only child without a father or any siblings, he was suddenly surrounded by grandparents, a new mother, two younger sisters and a younger brother. Andrana, his new mother, had bore three other children after the birth of her twins sons. All of her children were beautiful, like their mother, though many had to admit the oldest son, now away with King Alexander, had been the most beautiful of all of them.

Kylas and his new mother spent as much time together as they could, getting to know each other and becoming fast friends. Kylas had been taught not to trust anyone or let them get to close, so meeting this caring, open and giving woman was so different, he had trouble letting go of the walls he had been told to build around himself. Andrana was the opposite of the woman who had raised him in so many ways. Where Mallena was cold and distant, Andrana was warm and loving. Mallena stopped touching Kylas once he was out of the baby stage, if she did, it was done swiftly and without much feeling. Andrana, on the other hand, was very free with her hugs and sweet kisses when she was near him.

Having never known what this was like when he was growing up; Kylas decided he preferred the latter of the two much more. The shock he had experienced when Mallena had told him the story of his birth had given way to anger and resentment now, not only for him but also for what she had done to this family he had just discovered, and especially this woman who was his true mother. He would never forgive Mallena for what she had done to Andrana or for never getting to know his own father.

Learning to trust was a big step for Kylas. Slowly, and with compassion and love, Andrana and his new family took him into their fold and he began to feel love, unconditional love, for the first time in his life. He decided it was time to tell them his other secret, the one he guarded with his life. He had no idea what this new family was like when he had searched for them after Mallena's death, so he had hidden this secret away incase things had not worked out. He would not endanger his little ones, they were too dear to him…they were his life.

But Kylas could recognize that what he was receiving from his new family was real and honest and he decided the time was right to share his precious gifts with them.

He could see that giving this family to them and letting them be a part of this wonderful thing called family was the best thing he could give them.

He told Andrana that he had to be gone for a couple of days. Seeing the distress on her beautiful face, he assured her that he would be back soon. She made him promise and held on to him tightly before he mounted his horse. Tears filled her eyes and he gently wiped them away and again promised to be back very soon.

His trip went swiftly and he gathered his little ones together and bought a cart to bring them home with him. 'Home', for the first time he thought he knew the true meaning of the word. Before it was just a building, some stone or wood. Now he knew it had nothing to do with the outside but everything to do with the inside. Home was in your heart; it was the people around you, the laughter and tears of joy.

Kylas was going home.

Andrana ran to the door when she heard the cart coming down the path to the house. She saw her son first and thanked the gods for his safe return. Then to her amazement, she saw the little ones. Behind Kylas, sleeping in the straw he had made for a bed, were two little girls, identical twins, like their father had been. She fell in love instantly and Kylas lifted one of the girls and kissed her sweetly and handed her to her Grandmother. It was just a gesture but for these two people, it held such a special meaning.

Kylas took the other twin in his arms and gently nudged her awake. Big blue eyes blinked in the sunlight and looked around at all the new faces surrounding them. Kylas watched in wonder as his two little miracles, as he called them, returned the smiles they were receiving and opened their little arms to be passed around. They seemed to know instantly that this was where they belonged.

While the beautiful little girls were getting to know their new family, Kylas approached his mother and their eyes locked. This time Andrana was not the only one with tears in her eyes. They embraced and Kylas relaxed in his mother's arms and said very quietly, "I'm home Mother."

Later, after the children had fallen asleep and were tucked in their new beds, Kylas and Andrana sat at the kitchen table sipping some wine. Kylas was as content as he had ever been in his life and Andrana looked at her son and sighed.

"I have a favor to ask." Kylas said to his mother.

"Anything." She answered and Kylas knew she meant it.

"I need you to tell me about him."

Andrana knew immediately whom he was talking about.

And so she started, beginning with the births and telling him everything until she got to his last letter sent to her from far away in the east. Kylas listened to every word, taking it all in. Andrana handed him all of the letters she had received from Hephaestion through the years and he held them in front of him on the table. He was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"I need to meet him, I need to see him."

"I know, I have known since you first came here."

They held hands across the table with the letters under their fingers.

Kylas had to find his brother, he had to look at him with his own eyes, and he had to hold him. He would spend a little more time with his mother, and then he would take his little ones and find Hephaestion.


	4. Chapter 4

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 4

The next few months around the Amyntor household were filled with laughter, family stories and memories and spoiling. The spoiling was mostly centered around two very beautiful one-year-old grandchildren. They were the spitting image of their daddy and uncle but with little girl charms. Everyone who met them fell hopelessly in love with them. They were learning to walk but this was proving more difficult because their tiny feet barely had touched the ground since they had arrived.

Kata and Lana were happy babies and smiled all of the time. Their biggest smiles were saved for their daddy though, whom they absolutely adored, a feeling that was returned by their father happily.

Kylas was enjoying his time with his long-lost family but the more stories and memories he heard about his twin brother, the more he was anxious to meet him.

Mallena had told him that he, Kylas, had been the first born to Andrana and that Hephaestion had followed a few minutes later. An older brother instinct to protect Hephaestion had developed the more he heard about his brother. He knew from the letters he had been given by his mother, Andrana, that Hephaestion had been in many dangerous battles and had been injured several times. It made his heart stop to think that something might happen to him before he could get to see him. He loved all of his new family but the pull towards Hephaestion was very strong.

His mother had asked him if he wanted her to write to Hephaestion and tell him about his twin brother's return, but Kylas had told her that he didn't think so just yet. He wasn't sure why he didn't what him to know yet himself but he would know when the time felt right to let Hephaestion know about his existence. Kylas wondered how he would take the news, would he be happy about it or sad. Something deep inside of him told him that things were going to be fine, but he kept a close check on his feelings just in case.

He was also anxious to meet this King, Alexander. He had heard stories about him even before he had found out his true heritage. Now, with the link to Hephaestion, he was very eager to see what this man was like. He had been told of the strong bond and love between the Alexander and his brother and he was anxious to witness it first hand and judge for himself if this King was worthy of his brothers' love and trust. If not, he would have to answer to him, Kylas, he decided.

Kylas began making plans to find the army and his brother. Andrana had suggested leaving the babies with her but Kylas decided to take them with him. Since she couldn't change his mind, Andrana decided she would go with him too. The thought of missing seeing her two sons together side by side was too much to bear for her. She had to be there when they met for the first time, she had to hold them both together in her arms.

And so it was decided, with a couple of servants and helpers they would make their way to Alexander's army. A letter was sent out a couple of days before they left, letting Hephaestion know that they were coming. The letter told him about his brother but said they would explain it all when they got there.

And then fate stepped in…

The letter and the little party crossed several times before they both reached their destination. Several times they were only miles apart. The letter was finally dropped on Hephaestion's desk but, as luck would have it, he was away for a few days and didn't get to see it before he had already received the surprise of his life. By that time many lives had changed, attitudes adjusted and tears shed. When Hephaestion finally found the letter, he read it, several times, and then put it in the box he kept for all his special treasures, the things most dear to him.

Hephaestion was about to receive one of the two best gifts he had ever received. One had been Alexander, the other was the brother he never knew existed and his life would never be the same again.


End file.
